The Bears Go Medieval
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: The bears are taken to the Fire Emblem realm to fend off the pigmask army remnants, but they can't fight them alone. A multi-crossover featuring Steven Universe, TF2, and Star vs the Forces of Evil. This is a sequel to: After That Will Be All


The Bears Go Medieval

"Guys, let's go to the renaissance fair!"

"I don't know Grizz."

"Oh come on, Panpan, it'll be great! We'll be going back in time to the middle ages and become knights in shining amour."

"Ice Bear would rather be a Viking."

"Didn't we promise Charlie we'd hang out?" asked Panda

"I'm sure that he'll forget, now come on let's go!" said Grizz

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were going to the middle ages," I said as they walked out.

"Oh, hey Kai" greeted Panda.

"We're on our way to the renaissance fair," cheered Grizz.

"Well what if I told you that I could actually take you to a medieval realm," I said

"Wow! You can actually take us back in time?"

"I guess you can say that" I continued, "Though it is in my world"

"That sound even better! We can be actual knights!"

"I'd rather be a samurai," exclaimed Panda

"That sounds perfect!" I said "also, why not bring Charlie? He'd make a great ninja!"

After Charlie put on his disguise, I led him and the bears to a portal and brought them to the research lab in my world.

* * *

Charlie and the bears were then suited up and ready for action.

"Oh hey guys!" greeted Chloe "what's with the costumes?"

"These aren't costumes!" Grizz replied, "We're going back in time to the middle ages!"

"Well shouldn't you know that Vikings didn't have horns on their helmets?"

"Ice Bear didn't know"

"Also what are you doing here?" asked Panda

"Working" she replied, "Kai gave me an internship"

"Cool, hey why don't you come with us?"

"That's a great idea!" I said, bringing her a medicine trunk "you can be an apothecary!"

"Don't I still have work to get done?"

"No worries" replied Ford "Kai can stay here and cover for you, right?"

"Oh, uh… of course!" I said as I started up the portal "Go on ahead I'll catch up, have fun!"

They arrived in the middle ages, where Lyn and Roy were waiting.

"Are those bears?" asked Roy

"We are the knights of the forest" greeted Grizz "and we've come with our ninja Charlie, and our loyal subject Chloe."

"We were expecting our tactician Kai," said Lyn

"Oh, he should be on his way," explained Chloe "we're friends of his"

"You must be their page" greeted Roy "I am Roy, King of Lycia"

"And I am Lady Lyndis, but for now you can call me Lyn"

"So how do you know Kai?" Panda asked

"I'm glad you asked, he was our hero! His tactics led us to victory"

"He accompanied Lyn and my father many years back"

"Also, I'm not a page," explained Chloe "I'm an apothecary"

"You look a little young to be an apothecary"

"Hey! She may look small but Chloe's real smart for her age!" shouted Grizz

"She's a child prodigy!" Panda added.

"Well it will take more brains to stop those oncoming pig masks"

"Wait! You mean those evil guys in pig costumes Kai told us about?" shouted Grizz

"That do terrible things to animals?"

"Ice Bear will make them pay!"

* * *

*One training montage and battle later*

* * *

"I've underestimated you Chloe" congratulated Roy

"You truly are skilled apothecary," Lyn added

"Gee, thanks guys."

"We showed them," cheered Panda

"That was only the first wave" Roy exclaimed, "There are more coming"

"Well that shouldn't be hard," said Grizz

The team had ambushed the pigs as they were on their way to the castle. Things seemed well at first, but even more pig masks were storming in and the bears were getting tired

"There's so many of them!" cried Panda

"Stay strong guys we got this"

"Ice Bear can't take another hit"

Suddenly, me and the TF2 mercs (in their medieval loadouts) arrived along with Star, Marco, Steven, Connie Peridot and Amethyst. (This took place before the events of Face the Music)

"Sorry I took so long," I said, "I had to run a few errands"

"Plus 30 years in another world just for a pair of scissors" teased Amethyst

"It's a good thing that you showed up!" said Grizz "we're dying out here"

"Well what are we waiting for?" cheered Amethyst

We rushed into battle

Amethest cracked her whip; enemy weapons were thrown out of their hands

Star was dishing out soldiers with her narwhal blasts

"Makin' bacon!" cheered engie

When Steven, Marco and I were fighting a barrage of pig soldiers, Steven was suddenly grabbed by a robed figure. "Come to our castle if you want to see him" he said and vanished

"Damn it!" I shouted, "Just when things were turning up"

Finally, the battle was over and we all regrouped

"Where's Steven?" Connie asked

"He's been captured," I said

"How could you let this happen!" shouted Amethyst

"Just leave it to us," said Roy

"No!" I replied, "Bringing him here was my responsibility, so I must get him back!"

"You can't just go there alone!" shouted Chloe

"We were lucky enough to dish out the guys he sent!" Marco added, "Who knows how many are in their castle!"

"That's why we're coming with you!" said Star

"We don't want lose the rest of you," replied Lyn

"Either way" I said, "it can just as bad if we lose one of them!"

"Then I guess we have no choice" said Roy

* * *

"Here's the plan," I said as we arrived near the castle "Spy and Charlie will infiltrate the keep while Marco and I turn ourselves in"

"Can't you just use your scissors?" Star asked

"We don't even know where to find him" I replied "so we will have to be on our toes"

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Lyn

"You guys will attack from the outside if you don't hear back from us" I continued, "the ninjas on the inside will keep you up to date"

Marco and I walked up to the gate and the guards escorted us into the castle.

"Boy am I sure excited to infiltrate a castle," said Charlie

"shh, be quiet or you'll blow our cover" whispered the Spy

A pig soldier shrieked as the spy backstabbed him. Charlie brandished his nun-chucks when several others stormed in; all of them were knocked out.

"I've underestimated you" complimented the Spy

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Charlie as he put on one of their uniforms "what's with them and pigs?"

We were lead into the throne room where Steven was tied to a pole. "Were here, now let Steven go!" I demanded

"I am afraid not," said the man on the throne "we can't just hand him over for nothing"

"Well what do you want?" asked Marco

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he got up "I am lord Malkus, and what we want, is to know where you sent our king."

"We didn't send him anywhere!" I replied, "He's the one who jacked our portal!"

As we were talking Charlie snuck in from behind and carefully untied Steven

"If he meant to use it, then why hasn't he retuned?"

"Well maybe he should've thought twice before using a one way portal!"

"Do you really know where he is?" Marco asked me

"Well I'm not supposed to tell him!"

"So you do know!" Malcus exclaimed "now if you want steven unharmed you'll have to… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Oh! Uh… I was just… untangling the rope," said Charlie, holding the untied rope

Steven flung his shield at Malkus, who was driven back as he blocked it with his staff.

"Give it up Malkus!" said Marco as he got into his fighting pose

Malcus brought his staff down. We were forced onto the ground, as we suddenly felt heavier.

"Secure all the exits!" ordered Malkus

Just as the gravity spell wore off, guards surrounded us as we got on our feet.

"You are the ones who should give it up," said Malkus

"I think not!" I said as I took out my dimensional scissors

I opened a portal and Connie ran through, followed by Star, the bears, Amethyst, and Peridot

Steven and Connie fused into Stevonie

"What sorcery is this?" shouted Malkus as he unsheathed his sword cane.

"It's called fusion!" she answered "and we won't be your prisoners!"

"Attack!"

* * *

The archers behind the guards fired their arrows. Peridot held out her arm and stopped them in midair; she then sent them flying back, injuring the guards. While the rest of us were fighting troops, a sword dual broke out between Stevonie and Malkus.

Amethyst tried to disarm Malcus, but a fighter wielding two swords blocked her attacks. Peridot moved the swords with her metal powers, causing the sword fighter to stab himself

A knight took off his armor and hit Peridot with a club

"Ha! I got no metal. What are you gona do?" he taunted

The Spy came out from hiding and did his fencing taunt

"Without metal where's your protection?" he said as he lunged his knife towards the victim.

Peridot sent pieces of armor flying towards Malkus, caching him off guard. I opened another portal and we made our escape.

We found ourselves just outside the castle. The gates were broken down and troops were already storming in

"Should we call back the troops?" Panda asked

"No way" I said, "we need to finish them off"

Roy and Lyn walked out of the castle

"The castle is ours now," said Lyn

"Wait! How did you guys get through?" Grizz asked

"When you guys were fighting on the inside, it weakened their defenses," answered Roy "and that gave us the advantage to break in."

"Did you capture Lord Malkus?" I asked

"No, but we'll keep our eyes open" Lyn answered

"Well at least we won the battle, now why don't we head back and celebrate!"

And we all went back to our castle.

* * *

"I am sorry Whelk," said Malkus as he faced a crystal orb "I have failed you!"

"No you haven't" replied Whelk "We at least found out that Kai knows where Porky is, and we know more of this 'Steven' he cares about. That is just enough info we need, you have done well lord Malkus"

"Thank you."


End file.
